


Pride and Punishment

by threefingerslothyhoe



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dominance, Eventual Smut, Multi, Other, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism I Guess, enjoy, gender neutral reader, i sure did, telepathy is fucking sexy, yes elias fuckers this one's for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefingerslothyhoe/pseuds/threefingerslothyhoe
Summary: Visiting the Magnus Institute's library, you are surprised by a stranger (a particularly handsome one). An interesting encounter ensues...
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Reader, Elias Bouchard/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is barely setting by the time you finish your notes. After a few hours of going through several of the Institute’s highly specialized books, you have gotten a lot of the information you need for your most recent project. While many of your peers at uni consider your interest in the paranormal a waste of time, you have found many surprisingly profound ways to relate it to your degree. Therefore, they can shut the fuck up. 

You have to admit that part of your paranormal inclination comes from the fact that you love spending time at the Magnus Institute. You always come here with a reason, but sometimes you use the most trivial of your uni assignments as an excuse to stay hours in the Institute’s library. Its ancient books and walls give it a charming sort of aura. However, the thing that you love the most is this slightly unsettling, yet somewhat enticing feeling of being watched. Every time you are here, it feels like something is staring right into your soul, trying to dig deeper and deeper each time. You know you should be scared by this, but it somehow comforts you? Wow, university has really warped your sense of comfort. 

Suddenly, you hear unfamiliar steps coming into the hallway. They sound confident and calculated, like they know exactly where they are heading. They certainly don’t sound like those of the few staff members that work in the library, whom you are familiar with. They could belong to either another student or to a staff member you haven’t met yet. You hope this person doesn’t notice your presence. Small talk isn’t something you are interested in most of the time, less so when you are just finishing your notes.

The steps get closer to your corridor, and you start to lose your hope. The person seems to be heading straight to the corridor you are sitting in, so you mentally prepare yourself for an awkward conversation with someone just as uncomfortable as you... 

A handsome, tall man appears at the end of the corridor. For a few moments, he seems surprised to see you there, but it quickly disappears under a cool, poised facade. Just one glance at him is enough to make you wish you didn’t blush so easily. You had never thought of older guys as particularly attractive, but God, does this man make you reevaluate your position. His slightly gray hair only adds an extra layer of appeal to his strong features. The suit he is wearing emphasizes his well built body, not exactly muscular, but not scrawny either. It is a lovely middle-ground, and you can’t help but wishing that he got closer for you to admire. 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting anyone to remain here at this hour,” he declares, eyes scanning you up and down. 

“I’m sorry, usually I don’t stay here this late.” You start clumsily arranging your things, in an effort to appear busy. You aren’t fully flushed yet, but you feel a slight heat in your face. The fact that your brain can’t stop thinking about how hot this old man is threatens to make your embarrassment even more apparent. Christ, you hadn’t felt like this since you were a fucking teenager.

A small grin starts to form in your disruptor’s lips.

“Oh, I certainly didn’t mean that as an invitation for you to leave. Forgive me, I was just taken aback for a moment. Most of the students that use our resources don’t take too long.” 

His voice does not help to stop your intrusive thoughts. Quite the opposite, actually. It is silky and smooth, yet low enough for you to feel even more turned on. 

“Honestly, I lost track of time. This place, it just sort of... I don’t know...” 

“Captivates you?” he says this with a cocky expression which he clearly is not trying to hide. The whole man exudes an oversized ego, and you hate yourself for finding that attractive. 

“Yes, that’s precisely the word.”

“It certainly has the potential to enrapture some people. One could say it was even built with that intent in mind, but who knows...Do you find yourself oddly drawn to this place?” 

“I certainly think so. Even when I don’t have much to research, I enjoy coming here. Sometimes, I just take a few notes and spend the rest of the time taking in this place’s atmosphere,” you blurt out, surprised by you own earnestness. Usually, you are not much of a talker, let alone with complete strangers, but you feel a bizarre urge to tell this man everything he wants to hear. 

You are not sure if it is just your embarrassment, but a tingly feeling starts creeping on the nape of your neck. 

“Isn’t that interesting? Coming over here with no strictly academic purposes certainly doesn’t sound very responsible.” His slight grin turns into a devilish smirk. “The Institute really disapproves of mismanagement of its resources.”

As ashamed as you feel right now, you can’t help but being a bit angry too. 

“Well, how exactly would you know that? May I ask what your name is?” 

“Of course. Elias Bouchard, head of the Institute.”

If you weren’t completely flushed before, you definitely are now. 

“Oh, I’m... I’m terribly sorry. I had no idea, I just thought you were-“ 

“It’s alright, though I would advise you to be more careful with that tone” 

“I promise I only come here whenever I have something to investigate. I’ve never used any of the books for anything other than university assignments.” 

“Still, if those assignments are not precisely related to what the Institute specializes in, then using my...its books doesn’t sound appropriate, does it?”

Getting scolded by the actual head of the Institute was not on your plans today. 

“Well, I think there are ways to find the supernatural in otherwise normal situations. If seen from a certain angle, many academic subjects can have a paranormal twist...”

You see the smirk on Elias’s face get wider as you desperately try to explain yourself. You realize he is just playing with you. With each argument you present, his amusement grows and grows. The shame you felt is fading, letting the anger back in. You decide to let this man have a taste of his own medicine. 

“...I suppose the real problem is that most people don’t find the entire concept of paranormal research respectable. Wouldn’t you agree, Mr. Bouchard?”

His cocky grin gives way to an irritated frown. 

“In that respect, I have to concede that you are right. However, “most people” are usually a waste of my time, and what they think is of no consequence to me. Doing this kind of research, I doubt that you think it worthwhile to pay attention to that type of person either.”

“I don’t know, sometimes they make valid arguments.” After reading many of the books available at the Institute’s library, you know this is utter bullshit. However, you only want to see how far you can push this man’s buttons, even if it will probably end badly for you.

“Still, if you pay no attention to the fact that many would consider this entire Institute a joke, then it really can’t affect you, right? What’s that saying, out of sight, out of mind?"

In response to this, Elias simply glares at you. 

And then you feel it. 

Suddenly, the sensation of being watched becomes ten times more intense. You feel whatever watches over the institute drinking in all of you. It slowly sinks into every inch of your skin, looking into each detail of your body. It scans, it analyzes, it sees. For some moments, your entire being feels exposed. The feeling soon becomes less intense, but it is still there, leaving you at its mercy. 

“I see. Clearly, you don’t believe a word of what you are saying, but we can let that slide," he says condescendingly.“I don’t know what your intention was, trying to argue with the highest authority in this Institute which you so dearly hold in your heart. Oh, wait, I believe I might have an idea.” 

He starts to walk towards you, until he is uncomfortably close. He raises his hand to your chin, caressing it at first then gripping it tightly. You want to protest, but you feel completely paralyzed. 

“You simply can’t resist defying your superiors. You believe that this is because you naturally tend to be more rebellious, but I’m afraid I have to disappoint you. This attitude of yours comes from an attraction to authority, rather than a repulsion. You seek people who have a higher position than yours, not simply to fight them, but to be approved by them.” 

Elias Bouchard’s face is so close to yours you can see how dilated his pupils are. The hot bastard is enjoying every second of this. 

“Every part of you is begging to be told what a clever girl you are by any kind of authority." 

His other hand starts to grab your wrists, keeping them pinned together. 

“But you know what? You can only get that approval if you earn it. With that attitude of yours, what you need is not praise, but discipline.” 

You can feel his grip on your neck and wrists tighten, and you swallow in anticipation for whatever is to come... 

Suddenly, his hand leaves your chin, brushing your neck in a simple, yet deliberate motion.The powerful gaze you felt just stops, making you feel weirdly empty. Elias takes a step back and fixes his tie, gazing at you the whole time. 

“Hope this little chat has been...illuminating. I will definitely be looking forward to your next visit to the Institute.” 

He leaves just as he arrived, calm and collected. 

“Oh, and please, don’t call me Mr. Bouchard. I detest how stern it sounds.”

As soon as he is out of your sight, you sigh in relief. Your first thought is: What the hell just happened? However, it is immediately followed by a slightly worrying one: Why do I want more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewww, what a ride! First time I publish anything here, so sorry for any formatting mistakes. Hope y'all enjoyed, if you did let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your last meeting with Mr. Bouchard, you can't seem to focus at all. Maybe a quick visit will help solve your predicament...

Your feet are aching by the time you arrive at Chelsea, after a long trip on the tube. You seriously can’t believe you are doing this. Going back to the Institute just a week after your... encounter with Elias. Even worse, going back with ABSOLUTELY NO motive. There is no assignment or project or any other uni bullshit that justifies your presence here, yet you find yourself heading straight towards the Institute. What the hell do you want to do? Simply barge in and pretend you actually have plans? Why are you doing this in the first place?

You pause for a second, realizing you actually are not very sure why you are doing this. Then, you remember, almost beating yourself for forgetting it.

To put it simply, you can’t stop thinking about Elias Bouchard. You are almost entirely sure you haven’t been able to spend a full ten minutes without some thought related to him popping unannounced in your head. Whether it be his hand on your neck or his stupid, sexy smirk, reminders of your meeting haunt you everywhere you go. It has even started to affect your academic performance. You can barely focus in class, let alone while doing one of your assignments. 

So this is your solution? It certainly doesn’t seem particularly bright. Going back to the place where this whole situation began would probably just make you even more aware of whatever weird kink this man has unleashed within you. Even if you didn't actually see him, you know the mere sight of those library corridors would be enough to trigger the memories that have been tormenting you. In fact, it would probably make them worse. However, as impulsive as this is, you simply keep walking.

As soon as the Institute door is in front of you, you feel your knees weakening. You arrived in an impressively short time, probably thanks to the fact that you were pretty much running at some point. Your brain stops to process your current situation, and it suddenly hits you.

This is the stupidest thing you've ever done.

  


“Hello, Rosie.”

You have always really liked Rosie. Some of the library staff have told you she can be a bit too interested in gossip, but she has always been nice to you. 

She turns up to look at you with a slight smile.

“Oh, hi!” she says, glancing down immediately after. Suddenly, a wave of realization hits her face. “Wait, wait! Mr. Bouchard wanted to know if you were busy.”

You widen your eyes, trying in vain to hide your surprise.

“Mr. Bouchard? The… the head of the Institute?”

“Indeed! I was quite surprised when he asked to see you, given that my idea was you two have probably never met. Have you met him? He knew an awful lot about you.”

“What? Well, I met him once, but that’s about it.”

“It must have been a long conversation, then, because he seemed to know all about your uni projects. He asked me about your most recent interest, something about…”

“Paranormal sightings in slaughterhouses?”

“That’s exactly it!” her smile is getting wider by the second. “Anyways, he wants to see you as soon as possible. Something related to this new interest of yours.”

Your brain gets very jumbled after all that sudden discharge of information, but that last sentence immediately makes you focus. 

  


He. Wants. To see you.

  


“I mean, I am a bit busy. You know I only come here if I have something to research...”

“Yes, I know, but Mr. Bouchard seemed to think that wasn’t the case for some reason. Would you please go to his office whenever you have a moment?”

“Umm, sure” you manage to say before the dread fully kicks in.

He knows. That cocky, hot bastard knows that you have no goddamn reason to come to the Institute. I mean, he already knew that you occasionally came here with not exactly academic purposes, but this is even worse. 

Does he know the real reason you are here, then? For a second, that idea gives you a bizarre sort of excitement. That is, until you realize that him knowing about your non-stop fantasies is actually mortifying. 

You walk for a bit through the dimly lit corridors before you realize you actually don’t know the way to Mr. Bouchard’s office. You think about going back to ask Rosie, but in exactly that moment you realize you know the way. Somehow, your mind knows exactly where you have to go, and your steps soon follow. It’s not like someone is whispering the instructions inside your head; you just  know where Elias’s office is. 

As unnerving as it is, you decide to just go along with it. The knowledge doesn’t seem to be controlling your will, so you could theoretically stop at any moment. You know you won’t, but you could.

Finally, you find yourself in front of an old, imposing oak door. Your hand hesitates before knocking, but you soon shake the feeling away and give three polite knocks.

“Come in” says a voice with a soothing, yet commanding tone.

You take a deep breath before going in. Whatever happens next, you are not coming out of this with any dignity left.

He is sitting on a wide leather chair. It looks pretty old-fashioned, just like the rest of the furniture in his office. In any other place, it would probably look odd and maybe even a bit tasteless. However, here it feels completely natural, like it has always looked this way. 

Elias himself fits perfectly with the whole room's atmosphere. You are sure that man could make himself fit anywhere, with that dark grey suit and perfectly combed hair. His entire demeanor exudes the same collected confidence it did last time. That small grin is already there, welcoming you in a slightly menacing manner. 

“Good evening. I was expecting you to arrive a bit later, but this is quite a welcome surprise.” His gaze is scanning you with an obviousness that isn’t allowed anywhere, but he clearly doesn’t try to hide it.

“So you knew I was coming here? How?”

He shrugs, but in a refined way. How can someone shrug elegantly?

“Just a hunch.”

“I suppose your knowledge about a pretty significant part of my life was also just a hunch.”

“That was slightly more complex. I assure you, there was no form of stalking involved, but I did have to put some more effort into it.”

“And what exactly did you have to do in order to know about my coursework?”

His grin subsides, and a slightly exasperated look takes over.

“It isn’t that hard to check our databases to see what books have been taken out in the last months.”

“But you didn’t know my...oh…”

You had gotten so used to the Institute’s name tags you had actually forgotten you always had to wear one. For practicity’s sake, you just put yours on before getting out of your apartment. 

“I see you were able to connect the dots on that one. Well, now that you know I didn’t partake in any borderline illegal activities in order to know about a “pretty significant” part of your life, tell me, why are you here?”

You are a bit surprised at the straightforwardness of the question, but you sort of saw it coming. Of course he wants to see you confess how you haven’t been able to stop thinking about him for the past week. You can sense his satisfaction, knowing full well that you are only here because you haven’t been able to shake the feeling of his hands on your skin away. But he knows that. How could he possibly know you were not going to be busy and had just come here because your stupid brain couldn’t stop lusting after this old man… 

Wait a minute. What if it hadn’t been your own brain? You remember how you suddenly knew the way to Mr. Bouchard’s office. There is no logical explanation for that. And sure, you can’t deny there is some heavy attraction on your part, but what if the intensity of the whole thing had been enhanced by him? Him knowing you were coming to the Institute today at this hour couldn't just be a hunch, and neither could be the fact that he knew you had no uni related stuff to do. In fact, the whole unsettling aura of this place seems to come from the head himself. It makes perfect sense for a paranormal research institution to have a head with a paranormal ability.

As incredibly crazy as the idea sounds, you decide you’d rather go with this than confess your intrusive thoughts.

“It was you, then. Of course, the boss of the creepy Institute can do mind-controlling.”

  


His jaw tenses. You don’t understand if it is because he got caught or because he can’t believe you had the audacity to say something that outrageous. However, you don’t plan on stopping.

“How didn’t I think of it before? The first time you met me I could barely think anything other than how sexy you were. Hell, I couldn’t even move when you got uncomfortably close. All the thoughts, all the times those incredibly specific memories have flooded my brain… it was you.” You pause for a second to catch your breath. “It even makes sense. Every time I have felt watched in here, it must have been you, Mr. Bouchard. Getting into my brain, figuring out how you can use any of the information to your advantage. Is that your pastime? Scanning the thoughts and slightly shaping the actions of the people that visit your institution? Making them come here just to further confuse them?”

As soon as you are done talking, Elias stands up. He doesn’t get any closer, but that alone is enough to make you take a small step back.

“I didn’t make you come here. Mind-control is not an ability I possess, to any degree. Therefore, if you decided to come to the Institute, it was thanks to your own will.” He sees your lips tightening in embarrassment, and his smirk finally appears at its widest. “Oh, but that’s not what you wanted to hear, was it? You thought blaming me for whatever thoughts have been running through your mind was the only reasonable explanation. After all, how could you possibly want me?”

His sardonic tone is enough to make you want to get on your knees and choke on his dick. Elias gets out of his desk, getting closer to you as he keeps talking.

“I must say, I do know how you feel about me, in great detail. You have quite the impressive memory, being able to remember every part of our meeting so vividly. However, what’s more impressive is how spectacularly you failed in trying to stop it from distracting you every single time.”

As ashamed as you are right now, you realize maybe telepathy  is something he can do.

“So you can read minds, but not control them?”

“Something like that. I can also be very persuasive, especially considering how much sensitive information I could pull out of you. If I really wanted it, you would already be on your knees….what was it you just imagined….choking on my dick?”

Well, he definitely can read minds.

“But you know what? I won’t do that. As little as you probably think of my morals, I wouldn’t lower myself to such a level. Adding to this, that would never be as fun as seeing you  actually begging for my touch, and I know it won’t take much to get you to that point.”

“I would never denigrate myself like that.”

“Oh, because coming to the Institute in the hopes of relieving yourself of your dirty ideas isn’t denigrating? Is fantasizing about me fucking you senseless while I tell you what an embarrassment you are to everyone around you  really any better than actually doing it?”

The heat between your legs was already present, but now it is burning you up. Nevertheless, you still won’t lose to this smug bastard

“I… I only thought something along those lines once.”

Elias chuckles. “You know, the sooner you just admit how much you need me to discipline you, the better you will feel about it.“

“Then what’s your idea?”

The glint in his eyes tells you this is not going to be pretty, and you are going to love every second of it.

“Get on the desk. On all fours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeellooo, sorry for taking so long! College and anxiety have been taking up my time.  
> Hope y'all enjoy this second chapter. I'll try to post the next one sooner, but I can't make any promises.


End file.
